Young At Heart
by Daughter of Romanov
Summary: After living in Forks for a few short months, the Cullens must clear their name before the Volteri in order to save Emmett from becoming another extremely unwilling example of the law keepers’ errors. Review please!
1. Lazy Sunday Afternoon

**Lazy Sunday Afternoon**

(Carlisle POV)

"…and the last other one of my cousin Henries was named Henry after his father Henry, after his father Henry, after his father Henry, after his father Henry, after his father Henry, after his father Henry after his father Henry, after his father Henry, after his father Henry…" Emmett explained casually, until Rosalie covered his mouth with her hands.

"I get the point. There were a lot of Henries," she said, and sighed. Emmett nodded.

"But I'm pretty sure Emmett wasn't related to him, at least not closely," I added for Rosalie and Emmett's benefit. Rosalie sighed in disappointment, and slouched against Emmett. It was a quiet Sunday afternoon, and I was at home with my family, watching a college football game. Edward was playing classical music in the background, but he had long since been forgotten. Rosalie was curled up in Emmett's lap, who was sprawled across the couch. Alice was sitting at the other end of the couch with Jasper, trying to avoid being kicked by Emmett or Rosalie. Esme was perched on the arm of my chair, biting her lip as another bunch of college boys started a fight. Rosalie was trying to figure out whether or not Emmett was related to Vera's Henry, to no avail, as Emmett never paid much attention. Ever. Now Rosalie was playing with Emmett's hair, giggling.

"I love your hair," Rosalie sang, and Emmett raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Emmett's baby hair?" Alice teased, and Emmett rolled his eyes, poking her with his foot. Jasper laughed.

"Are you sure you didn't get your hair from your father's side?" Rosalie persisted. I sighed. Some people you could not get to at all.

"Nope, from my mother," Emmett replied again. I was surprised he did not get bored of this, as fast as he got bored of everything else. Love really was blind. I heard Edward's laughter interrupt his music. Smiling, I looked up at Esme. She was still watching the game. I could tell she was glad Emmett did not want to go to college. She was very overprotective of all of the children, but Emmett could not take care of himself so he worried her the most. I wondered how Emmett would fare over in colleges.

"Flunk out," Edward muttered. I smiled. We would never know, would we? Esme would not let Emmett play any sports, so he would probably never go on his own accord. Emmett playing sports with humans was like putting the entire Volteri, guard, and wives included, onto a Florida beach. Someone was bound to figure out the secret eventually. Emmett was aggressive to play with anyone who did not have superhuman strengths. Even with these rules in place, he still was still closely watched. Esme put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and smiled. She was beaming about something, and indicated for me to look over to Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie was pretended to be asleep, so Emmett was making soft snoring sound effects for her. Alice was giggling, with Jasper's hands over her mouth to shush her. I smiled at that. Trust Emmett. Another goal was scored, or point, or however they were scoring this game, and Emmett slowly lifted his arm up from the remote and spread his hand wide, still making the snoring noises for Rosalie. He put his huge hand under her head, and quickly covered her mouth and nose. He continued to make the snoring noises, getting louder and louder, until Rosalie finally sat up and punched him.

"Oh, ow!" Emmett said in fake pain, and then started to laugh in his deep, loud, booming laughter. Alice and Jasper joined in, quickly followed by Esme, Edward and I.

The next morning, Esme and I were sitting in our bed, talking quietly about the children. Suddenly, Emmett flew him, his eyes wide with adrenalin and mischief, and dived between Esme and I, crawling under the covers and looking out fearfully.

"Emmett!" Esme cried and he smiled up at us.

"Good morning?" he offered, looking guilty. Esme frowned and crossed her arms.

"Emmett…" she said warningly, "What did you do?"

"Well, I was just helping!" Emmett exclaimed, "I was getting up everyone-"

"How?" I asked and Emmett hid a little more under the covers.

"Well, I was jumping on their beds and stuff," he exclaimed, "But they got all mad and stuff, and threatened to kill me! So, I'm hiding out with you guys!"

"Emmett," I began and sighed, "Why won't Rosalie hide you?"

"Because she's busy," he replied automatically, obviously, it had been drilled in – do not annoy Rosalie when she is busy.

"Emmett, get out!" Esme cried, and he climbed out of our bed huffily, and walked over to the door, then turned to face us.

"Fine! But when your being chased by an angry mob of vampires, don't come crying to me!" he retorted, and left the room. Esme and I sighed, and got out of bed. Emmett had ruined the moment.

"Don't be mad at him. He doesn't understand," Esme said to me firmly after catching my expression.

"Of course, darling," I laughed and took her hand, leading her out of the room, and down the hall. Alice and Jasper were talking quietly, and Rosalie seemed to be explaining something to Emmett. Esme knocked on each of their doors, and we continued downstairs. Edward was rummaging though through his music papers at his piano.

"Good morning, Edward," I greeted him, and he looked up.

"Good morning, Carlisle," he nodded, and Esme and I walked over to stand behind Edward.

"Morning, Eddie," Esme teased him, and kissed him on the forehead, her signature greeting for all the kids. Edward sighed.

"Good morning, Mom," Edward said, and kissed her cheek obediently.

"What are you looking for, Edward?" I asked to save him from further embarrassment.

"Looking for my new Elgar," he replied, and we left him to his work. We went across into the living room, and sat down on the couch. Esme leant her head onto my shoulder, and tucked her feet up underneath herself. Alice bounded down the stairs, and flew into the living room, closely followed by Jasper.

"Good morning!" Alice chirped, and beamed at us. Jasper was laughing loudly.

"Good morning, Alice," I said grinning, "Morning, Jasper."

"Good morning," Jasper nodded, smiling.

"Good morning, Alice, Jasper!" Esme beckoned them to come forward and kissed them both on their foreheads.

"Good morning, Esme," Jasper laughed, and Emmett bounded down the stairs.

"Morning!" he declared from the bottom, and leapt over to Edward to rumple his hair. Edward tried to duck from Emmett's bear hand, but missed.  
"Get off!" Edward protested. Emmett laughed. Alice and Jasper growled at Emmett.

"The idiot lives," Jasper snarled. Emmett shrugged modestly. Rosalie floated down the stairs then, and kissed both Esme and I on the cheek.

"Morning," she said dryly, and Esme smiled.

"Morning, Rose," we said together, and Esme laughed. As Alice and Jasper were about the pounce on Emmett, Rosalie pulled him over to her.

"Go to school!" Esme exclaimed, and they ran out the door, and climbed into Edward's car. I followed them, and went into mine.

"See you later darling. I'll be home early," I promised and she nodded. As I drove away, Esme returned inside.


	2. The Unwanted Guest

**The Unwanted Guest**

(Carlisle POV)

As I drove home from work, I noticed something was wrong. Firstly, Esme was not outside yet, and I had told her to expect me early. Secondly, there was talking inside, when the kids had said they were going to go hunting after school for Jasper. So, whom was Esme talking to in there? I walked inside, and froze in shock. Sitting across from Esme on the couch was Aro.

"Aro?" I asked in shock. He looked up at me and grinned. Oh, yes. Definitely Aro. Rosalie was sitting on the floor by Esme, looking scared.

"Good afternoon, Carlisle," he said cheerily, and then turned back to Esme, "Rosalie and I will give you two a moment."

Esme smiled delicately, and lead me obediently up the stairs into my office.

"Why is Aro here?" I whispered, wrapping my arms around her. She was shaking heavily. She laid her head on my chest, and shivered in fear.

"He's going to take Emmett away!" Esme whispered her eyes filled with fear.

"Emmett? Why would he want Emmett? He doesn't have a power," I reminded her. She shook her head firmly.

"No, the Volteri want Emmett!" she whispered, and I shook my head firmly.

"Are you sure, Esme?" I asked, and she nodded, her eyes filled with distress.

"Aro is going to take little Emmett away!" she moaned quietly.

"I don't know about 'little', Esme," I corrected. She looked up at me. If she could cry, she would be doing just that.

"I don't want them to take him away from me! He will not make it out there! He's my baby," Esme whispered.

"I know, Esme. I know," I said soothingly.

"Promise me you won't let them take my little Emmett away," she pleaded. I sighed. How could I promise her that?

"Esme-" I started, but her face made me stop. She was in a lot of pain.

"Please," she begged me. I nodded slowly.

"I promise I won't let him take Emmett away from you," I murmured, rocking her slowly. Her breathing slowed down, and her shaking stopped gradually.

"Thank you, Carlisle," she smiled delicately, and I kissed her.

"Why isn't Rosalie in here pleading with me?" I asked.

"Aro would let them stay together, after all. But we're both scared," Esme replied softly.

"Don't worry, darling. I won't let anything happen to him," I promised. She nodded slowly.

"When do the kids get back?" I asked.

"Soon," she murmured. I nodded.

"How do you know he wants Emmett?" I asked, and she frowned.

"You'll see. We'd better go and make sure he doesn't break the house," she sighed. I took her hand and lead her down the stairs. Aro smiled at us from the couch.

"I was just talking to Esme about your lovely children," Aro beamed as we sat down. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Well, Jasper is concerning me lately, he's having trouble getting the hang of vegetarianism. I'm half-afraid-" I was sharply cut off by Aro.

"I see," he said brightly, "Let's talk about Emmett, shall we?"

Oh. That is how Esme figured he wanted Emmett.

"Well, he's going all right," I said, confused. Aro nodded.

"Has his, lets say, metal capability, increased lately?" Aro asked, too casually.

"No," I said, frowning. Aro nodded again, smiling harder.

"So, he's still the _same_ as always?" he asked carefully. I nodded.

"Yes, he is," I said calmly. Aro beamed at me.

"What is his tolerance to human blood like?" Aro asked.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, confused.

"Would he react well to feeding only on human blood?" Aro asked. I considered this.

"As well as any other of us would," I said firmly. Aro nodded.

"I see… is he content with only animal blood?" Aro asked.

"Very much so," Esme interjected. Aro nodded.

"When will Emmett be home?" Aro asked.

"Soon. He and the others went hunting," Esme said. Aro nodded, smiling widely. Suddenly, there were footsteps outside.

"We're _hoooome_!" Emmett yelled. Aro grinned. The children ran into the house, and stopped when they saw Aro.

"Hey, Aro," said Edward quietly, and they drifted over to where Esme and I were. Emmett sat down next to Rosalie, totally oblivious of why Aro was here. Rosalie curled instinctively toward Emmett.

"Hello everyone. Hello Emmett," Aro turned to smile brightly at Emmett. Looking somewhat confused, Emmett raised his eyebrows and smiled back.

"Hi Aro," he said and laughed.

"I have a present for you," Aro continued. Emmett grinned.

"Really? That's… nice of you," Emmett was confused by Aro sudden interest in him. He was use to it always been Edward, Alice and Jasper. Nevertheless, it was obvious he enjoyed it. Aro produced a vial from inside his cloak and extended it toward Emmett. Before anyone had a chance to protest, Emmett had taken it, beaming at Aro.

"Thanks," he said cheerily.

"Drink it, Emmett," Aro gently pushed, and Emmett unscrewed the cork carefully with his big bear hands.

"Emmett," Rosalie said warningly. He unscrewed it and sighed.

"Come on, it's smells good!" Emmett protested, "It would make me go crazy like Jasper!"  
"Hey!" Jasper argued, and Emmett drank the entire vial. We watched him expectantly.

"Tastes good. Got anymore?" Emmett asked Aro.

"No, just one for you," Aro smiled, "How do you feel?"

"Same as normal," Emmett answered, and Aro frowned. I felt Esme sigh with relief.

"Really? No changes?" Aro questioned.

"No, none at- oh! Ow!" Emmett clutched his stomach, and groaned in pain.


	3. Changes

**Changes**

(Carlisle POV)

Emmett was writhing in agony, and Esme had dropped to the floor beside him.

"Aro, what did you do?" I growled. He looked up at me defensively.

"Oh, nothing really. It'll only hurt for a little bit!" he half-sang. Emmett was yelling in pain, and everyone had gathered around him. Rosalie was shaking him hard, and he let out another scream, doubling over in pain. He continued to scream louder and louder. He then began shaking hard. Rosalie was screaming with him, and looking around helplessly. Emmett's eyes were wide with pain, and he tossed his head from side to side, straining his neck harder.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Emmett screamed. Rosalie turned to me, her eyes wide with agony.

"DO SOMETHING!" she screamed and I shrugged helplessly.

"I CAN'T!" I yelled at her, my heart sinking into the pit of my stomach as I watched Emmett shudder harder. He screamed louder, and struggled against whatever was hurting him so badly, gripping his stomach in pain. Emmett then froze mid-scream. His eyes wide and fearful.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie screamed, shaking him harder. Emmett moaned and stood up.

"I need to throw up," he groaned, and ran with Rosalie at his heels. He only made it to the end of the room before writhing in pain, and falling. There was a flash of light, that glowed white for a moment, and then there was nothing. And in Emmett's place was a tiny little boy, with curly brown hair and big yellow eyes, looking up at us in surprise.

We approached him carefully. He watched us silently, and then frowned.

"Do I get to kill Aro?" he asked in a baby voice. Rosalie scooped him up into her arms, and we all stood. She brushed Emmett's hair from his face, and held him tightly. He looked up at her, then back to us.

"Well?" he asked, sounding babyish in his new voice. Aro came to stand behind me.

"Oh dear. I'd say he ended up about five?" Aro asked. I turned to him incredulously.

"What happened?" I demanded. Aro shrugged modestly.

"Well, I don't want to brag, or anything, but I made that one myself. Turned out pretty well, wouldn't you say?" Aro beamed at me.

"I don't like this at all," Emmett growled in his baby voice.

"Emmett is a child!" Esme cried. Emmett snarled.

Aro held up his hands defensively.

"He always was," Aro insisted.

"Was not!" Emmett retorted, sounding more childlike than before.

"On the inside you were always, we did settle on about five years old, didn't we? I think he looks about five, approximately," Aro insisted, looking thoughtful.

"You made him the age he is inside?" Rosalie said slowly, looking down at Emmett. Aro nodded, clearly relieved she understood.

"So, shall we say five?" Aro repeated.

"Yes, I suppose that's about how old he looks," Esme allowed. Aro nodded, and then grew serious.

"So, by technical new definition, Emmett is five," he said.

"Technical new definition?" Jasper echoed.

"Yes, we're redoing all the laws, going through old textbooks and papers, just fixing it all up," Aro explained.

"Ah," Jasper said and nodded, looking at Alice with his eyebrows raised. Aro was totally and utterly crazy.

"Well, this is dumb, Aro," Emmett declared. Aro laughed.

"This is _most_ interesting. I was betting a _little_ younger, but apparently he is older than he seems," Aro mused. Emmett looked outraged, but Rosalie covered his mouth, holding him closer.

"Rosalie, give Emmett to me," Esme said softly. Rosalie looked up.

"Why?" she asked sharply.

"I'm afraid you'll crush him. He is only very small, Rosalie," Esme reminded her. Loosening her grip on Emmett, she gave him to Esme.

"You must admit, even as a five-year-old, his mind is virtually the same," Aro insisted.

"So, he now also has a five-year-old mind?" Edward asked, surprised. We were all a little shocked at the lack of change between the five-year-old Emmett and the twenty-year-old Emmett.

"Yes, couldn't you tell?" Aro smirked, an unusual expression for him. I sighed and looked at Esme.

"Why aren't they mad at Aro, Momma?" Emmett asked. Esme beamed at him, and sat down on the couch with Emmett on her lap, her arms around him.

"Can you tell the difference?" Aro persisted.

"I don't think he's ever called Esme 'Momma' before," Alice offered. Aro smiled.  
"But still, Emmett has the mental capability of a five-year-old," Aro insisted.

"And?" Rosalie protested.

"Thus, he is an immortal child. I'm afraid, he'll have to be destroyed," Aro said lightly. We gasped.

"Come along, Emmett," Aro called. Esme wrapped her arms around Emmett tighter so he could get off her lap.

"Aro-" I began.

"If you touch Emmett you're a dead man," Rosalie snarled.


	4. A Deal

**A Deal**

(Carlisle POV)

"Aro, let's talk this through. Emmett has never caused any trouble before," I insisted, but Aro shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, rules are rules. Since this was unwitting transformation, and you are a friend, your family will be safe at least. Aren't these new rules _so_ beneficial to the ignorant?" Aro seemed to be pleased by this.

"Emmett is part of my family. I am afraid I cannot let you destroy him," I said sharply. Aro raised his eyebrows.

"Well then, this is an awful situation," said Aro slowly. Rosalie was half-crouching in front of Esme and Emmett, her eyes wide and angered. Alice and Edward were behind Esme, and Jasper had his hand on Rosalie's shoulder to calm her down.

"Relax, Rose," he said steadily. She snarled and moved away from him. Crouching next to Esme, Emmett reached his hand out to Rosalie.

"Relax, Rosie," Emmett laughed, totally oblivious to the intensity of the room. Rosalie took his hand and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry, Em, I won't let anyone hurt you," Rosalie said, and glowered at Aro, who sighed.

"Emmett, come here," Aro repeated. Emmett tried to get off Esme's lap, but she held him back.

"Stay, Emmett," Esme said firmly. Emmett looked back and forth between them, confused. Poor Emmett. He really did not understand what to do now.

"Emmett, hurry up," Aro said, kneeling down, "We're going to go to Italy!"

Emmett looked at Esme, who shook her head firmly. He sighed.

"You've been spending too much time with the others," I said sharply to Aro. He shrugged, and gave his naturally curious grin.

"Sorry, Carlisle, but it's for the good of the world. He cannot be controlled. We proved immortal children are too dangerous to exist," Aro explained. I frowned.

"But Emmett isn't an immortal child; he's just a vampire who has been turned into child. He could easily be turned back," Esme cried. Emmett nodded at that.

"So long as it isn't as painful," he added, and grinned. Aro laughed.

"Does Emmett have a power?" Aro asked me.

"Well…" I began and then shook my head.

"I got super-strength," Emmett offered hopefully. Aro raised his eyebrows. Emmett gave his signature malicious grin, an indication for trouble Aro did not understand.

"Really? How does that work?" Aro asked thoughtfully. My brain set into action to think of a way to free Emmett while Aro was reconsidering his decision. Emmett beamed at him, and jumped off Esme lap and ran over to Aro before anyone could stop him.

"Like this," Emmett said, and kicked Aro in the shin- hard. Aro gasped, and Emmett smirked. I could not help but to smile. Emmett would always be Emmett. Aro laughed and Emmett smiled at him.

"So, he's the lively one! I knew you all couldn't be boring!" Aro beamed at Emmett who smirked.

"It gets pretty boring around here," Emmett grinned widely. Aro looked at Emmett, reconsidering his judgement on Emmett. Evidently, a sense of humour was considered worthy of living.

"All right, Cullens, I have come to a decision," Aro said brightly, smiling at the tiny Emmett, who went to stand next to Rosalie. Rosalie picked him up and he smiled at her.

"I have decided to just take Emmett to Italy," Aro paused as Rosalie and Esme snarled, "And we'll try to prove Emmett won't ruin the entire universe. You should come down! It'll be fun!"

"You and I have very different ideas of fun," I said. Aro shrugged.

"Come along, Emmett," said Aro.

"I thought we were proving him harmless! Why is he going with you?" Esme demanded.

"It's a matter of principle," said Aro merrily, "I do _so_ look forward to this! It's going to be so much fun, right Emmett?"

"I guess so," Emmett allowed. Aro beamed at him.

"We are going to get along well," Aro clapped his hands, "Give Emmett to me Rosalie."

Rosalie look horrified at that, so Aro reached over and grabbed Emmett from her.

"Hey!" Emmett cried, and Rosalie leapt at Aro, who narrowly dodged her.

"Goodbye Cullens!" he cried cheerfully, and ran out the door with Emmett.

"Rosie!" Emmett wailed, and disappeared out of sight.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screamed in horror. Then she turned to me, her face livid.

"Aro will pay for this," she growled.


	5. Free Emmett!

**Free Emmett!**

(Carlisle POV)

"Rosalie, calm down," I said quickly. She snarled.

"Breathe, Rosalie. Remember what we talked about?" I asked her steadily, and she looked at me, angered.

"And?" she hissed.

"Come on Rosalie. Slow and steady breathing. Concentrate on your breathing," I instructed. She sighed, and stared stonily at the ground, breathing in and out slowly.

"Jasper, help Rosalie out," I said, and he obligingly put his hand on her shoulder. She soon looked up at me, now scared.

"What's going to happen to Emmett?" Rosalie demanded. I sighed as everyone turned to me expectantly.

"I honestly don't know. If we fly out to Italy, we might make it before Aro does, and maybe we can help Emmett," I said, "But we'll need to hurry."

Five heads nodded quickly, and I sent them off to collect passports. Esme and I grabbed ours, and I grabbed my wallet from the table. I took her hand and held it tightly.

"Don't worry, Esme. He'll be all right," I soothed her, and she looked at me, terrified.

"Are you sure?" she asked, and I nodded.

"I promised you, didn't I?" I reminded her. She nodded and we ran downstairs.

"Hurry!" Rosalie yelled, and we ran to the airport at lightning speed. After hurriedly buying the tickets, we boarded the plane. I sat between Rosalie and Esme, with Alice, Edward, and Jasper behind us. Both Esme and Rosalie were shaking.

"Emmett will be fine. Aro promised to try and prove him innocent, didn't he?" I reminded them.

"What if he doesn't?" Rosalie demanded. I shook my head.

"It's like… like a game to him. He'll play by the rules if we do," I replied and Rosalie snarled but did not say anything. Alice leant forward between Esme and my seats.

"I'm still not getting anything from them," she whispered.

"That's because neither Aro nor Emmett ever do anything they'd thought out," I replied. She smiled and leant back. The plane ride could not have taken longer. By the time we arrived in Italy, both Esme and Rosalie were terrified again.

"Do you think we should steal a car?" Edward asked as we went out onto the street.

"Yes, we'll need one to get in," I sighed. It pained me to steal from the people, but there was no easier choice. Edward nodded, and ran off. He soon returned in a sleek silver car, looking somewhat pleased. Edward liked cars.

"Let's go," I said, and we climbed in. Edward drove insanely fast, appropriate for the time we needed, and we soon were at the gates to Voterra. After slipping the guard a few hundred-dollar bills, he allowed us in without a tour group. We soon abandoned the car, and raced to the tower. We entered cautiously, not sure what to find.

"There's no smoke," Esme sniffed, and let out a sigh of relief. As we entered the entrance, appeared to be totally empty.

"I've been hoping you'd arrive soon," Caius's voice filled the room. I turned and sure enough, Caius and Marcus were behind us.

"Caius, Marcus," I greeted them, and Caius held up a note.

_Damned thing bit me and escaped! He has super strength! Will find him and return to Volterra- Aro_

"Ah," I said uncomfortably, after reading Aro's note, "Yes, I wanted to talk to you about that."

"I didn't know Emmett had powers," Marcus said simply.

"It depends on how you see it," I replied. They nodded. There was noise outside, and a dishevelled yet delighted looking Aro entered, holding Emmett by his leg upside-down. They were both laughing.

"I got him! He stopped to eat a bear. I never saw anything like it!" Aro gushed and Emmett grinned.

"A bear?" Caius asked, "Why?"

"I have no idea! He got me one too! It tasted terrible though," Aro stopped to consider that.

"Maybe you'd prefer something else next time," Emmett offered. Aro nodded thoughtfully.

"I don't think I will go again," Aro said, and set Emmett right side up on the floor. Immediately, Emmett ran over to Rosalie and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Hi!" he laughed as she picked him up.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hugged him tightly, and handed him to Esme as she glowered at Aro.

"How dare you do this!" she snarled. Esme hugged Emmett.

"Don't you ever do this to me again, Emmett!" Esme scolded him lightly.

"Ok Momma," he agreed readily.

"Well, Emmett, I'll see you on Sunday for your testing," Aro said, and Emmett nodded.

"Ok," he said brightly.

"We'd better go then," I said slowly. I did not want to stay here with Esme this nervous.

"You must remain within Volterra," Caius instructed. I nodded.

"Come, we'll find somewhere to stay until Sunday," I said, and lead my family away from the tower.


	6. Emmett's Freedom

**Emmett's Freedom**

(Carlisle POV)

We found a small hotel with two adjoining rooms on the other side of Volterra. As we hid up in the room from the midday sun, Emmett was perfectly contented to jump up and down on one of the beds, attempting to touch the low ceiling, as Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward lay on Esme and my bed watching us with mild interest. Esme was pacing backward and forward, as I followed her.

"Esme-"

"What are we going to do? We can't let them get Emmet! It's cruel and selfish!"

"Esme-"

"But we can't go! They'll track us down and get us! I can't let that happen!"

"Esme-"

"But if we stay, it's like we're just sacrificing him! That wouldn't be right!"

"Esme-"

"What can we do? It's like were trapped! Trapped by the laws when we're innocent!"

"Esme-"

"Oh God, oh Carlisle," Esme turned to me so fast I almost walked in her, "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to have a fair trial, turn Emmett back to normal, and go home," I said evenly. Esme nodded slowly, and smiled.

"God, I hope everything is alright. It will be alright, won't it, Alice?" Esme turned to her.

"Alice isn't getting anything from it. It is all up in the air at the moment," Jasper said. Alice was scowling at the carpet, as if it was responsible for this mess.

"Alice, come and jump with me!" Emmett squealed. Alice looked up at him.

"Alright," she smiled a little, and jumped over to him. They laughed as they jumped around on the bed.

"We aren't letting Alice accept any drinks from Aro anymore, are we?" Edward sighed as Emmett rammed into Alice's knee with his head. Esme nodded. Our poor crazy children.

"Come on out, Emmett!" Esme pleaded.

"I don't want to!" Emmett's muffled voice replied. He was hiding under the bed, as Esme and Rosalie wanted to give him a bath. He was not stupid, you know.

"Could have fooled me," Edward rolled his eyes. He and Jasper were sitting on the bed that Emmett was not hiding underneath. They found the whole matter ridiculous, of course.

"Please, Emmett?" Alice pleaded. She was on Esme and Rosalie's team for getting Emmett out.

"No! I don't want to!" Emmett called again. I smiled. Poor Emmett. Rosalie smiled at Esme and walked casually over to a chair, before falling over dramatically. Emmett flew out from under the bed to her side.

"Rosie!" he cried. She grabbed him, and held him tightly.

"Gotcha!" she laughed. He scowled.

"Meany," he growled and Rosalie stood. Esme and Alice laughed.

"You are so gullible, Emmett," Jasper said, rolling his eyes. He shrugged.

"She fell over!" he insisted as Rosalie carried him into the bathroom with Esme and Alice at her heels.

"If he survives that, we should stop worrying," Edward said.

"I heard that!" Esme yelled. Edward smiled.

"Good," he replied. After a while, we went into the bathroom. There floor was covered with water, and all three girls were knelling around the bathtub. Emmett looked up at me, like a puppy in the rain.

"I'm so sorry, son," I said. He sighed looking resigned.

"I guess so," he said. Edward and Jasper could barely contain their laughter.

"We should get more of this stuff from Aro and use it on you!" Alice giggled at Jasper. He frowned.

"I think not," he shook his head.

"He doesn't want to be an old man," Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Stupid child," Jasper frowned at Emmett. Emmett splashed him.

"Hey!" Jasper exclaimed. Emmett laughed.

"Isn't he adorable?" Rosalie cooed, kissing Emmett's forehead.

"Not so much," Jasper growled. Edward laughed, so Jasper flicked some of the bubbles for Emmett's bath at him.

"Silly vampires," Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Hypocrite," Edward smirked. Emmett looked at him as if he was speaking Chinese. We laughed.

"So, Emmett, what's different about being a kid-vampire to adult?" I asked. Maybe we could use the differences to prove there was a change between the two Emmetts.

"A couple of things," he said and I smiled. Good.

"Such as?" I prompted.

"Everything is bigger," he said brightly. Alice rolled her eyes.

"No, _normal_ sized," she said darkly. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Shorty," he muttered. Alice flicked bubbles at him.

"Dude, you are stealing my bubbles," Emmett said dryly. All attempts at a civilised bath time for Emmett were abandoned by our children in exchange of a full-fledged-bathroom-war. There were going to be many drenched vampires tonight.


	7. Paternal Love

**Paternal Love**

(Carlisle POV)

Tomorrow was the trial. Nerves were sky-high.

"Got that right," Edward muttered. I smiled.

"Take care of Emmett, won't you Carlisle?" Esme asked. She was taking the others hunting.

"Of course, darling," I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Bye-bye, Em," Rosalie kissed Emmett's forehead.

"Bye-bye, Rosie," he said and Rosalie beamed at him.

"Now, Emmett, what did I talk to you about?" Esme took Emmett's hands in her own, looking at him seriously.

"Behave for Daddy," he chirped. I smiled. I was Daddy.

"Get a grip," Edward and Jasper said in unison, obviously annoyed with me. I smiled.

"Good boy, Emmett! Who's my baby boy?" Esme cooed, hugging Emmett tightly.

"Edward!" Emmett laughed as Esme released him, kissing him.

"Hey!" Edward frowned. Emmett shrugged.

"Bye!" Esme called as they left. I was alone with Emmett the child terrorist.

"Are they gone?" Emmett asked. We waited for a moment until Edward was out of 'hearing' range.

"Yes," I smiled at him.

"Good," he sat down on the bed, "Freedom of thinking!"

"What?" I was confused.

"Can I ask a question?" Emmett rolled over onto his stomach and stared at me.

"As always," I nodded and sat down across from him.

"Am I going to die?" Emmett asked, the most serious I had ever seen him.

"I hope not," I replied, with fake cheeriness.

"Be serious, Carlisle. I may look five, but I'm mostly the same," Emmett frowned.

"So, your kid stuff is an act?" I asked in surprise.

"Sure, I can't get away with that sort of stuff normally, Doc," Emmett laughed.

"You're a good person, Emmett," I said.

"Good people die too," he said unfalteringly.

"That's true," I allowed. Why was he unperceptive as an adult, but as a kid he noticed everything?

"Am I going to die?" he asked again.

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

"Do you think I am?" he asked. I knew he would trust my judgement.

"Only time will tell," I replied. He sighed.

"Will it hurt?" he asked.

"I won't let them hurt you," I answered automatically, before I even had a chance to think. I realised he had given up on himself. Poor Emmett. He had lost faith in his own chance of life, while the rest of us struggled to preserve it.

"You won't?" he asked.

"I promise," I smiled. What difference does it make? I had promised Esme the same thing.

"I don't want to die," Emmett said.

"They aren't going to kill you, Emmett. If they try, I will take everyone away, so they can never find us. We will cure whatever you have, I promise," I said blindly, speaking with my passion for his life, for all lives.

"What happens if they get me before you can?" he asked.

"What would you want to happen?" I asked. He considered this calmly. Here we were, discussing his death and he was so utterly composed and relaxed.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. I nodded.

"You won't go without a fight, Emmett," I said. He nodded.

"I'm just so sick of this, Carlisle. I do not want this to be happening. Every time Rose looks at me, I can tell she expects me to die! I know Alice is just waiting to see it coming. Jasper is setting off all these feelings of guilt and grieving, making me feel like I am already dead! Edward thinks I am going to die, and he knows I think I am! Esme is so sad now, as if she is going to die, not me. I do not want them to die too! I keep thinking about how painful it is going to be! I almost asked Jasper to numb me when they kill me, you know. But then I thought about how sad everyone would be when they found out I wasn't just some dumb kid who is on vacation, and they would have to stop bluffing everything is fine. I just want to go home, and be back to normal!" Emmett stopped to take a breath. Not breathing for a while was uncomfortable. Besides, he had made his point.  
"I know, Emmett," I sighed. I could tell he was more afraid then he let on.

"And you know what sucks the most?" he said finally.

"What?" I asked. Might as well let him get it all out.

"I can't do anything," he shrugged his tiny shoulders in defeat. My poor son.

"Nothing is going to happen to you," I insisted. I had fully given up on not promising anything I could not deliver in hope of reassuring him. Emmett had always been my strongest son, physically and emotionally. Why was he giving in so easily?

"I'm so sick of this, Doc. If I'm going to die, can I at least be my right age?" Emmett apparently did not hear me. I sighed.  
"I'll see what I can do," I agreed. He nodded wisely. Then he leapt up onto the bed.

"Come on!" he yelled, jumping up and down.  
"Act your age, Emmett," I said sharply.

"Five? Sure thing!" he jumped higher.

"I meant twenty!" I smiled.

"You only live once, old man!" he yelled. I frowned.  
"Who are you calling old?" I exclaimed.

"Now I'm young, you are old enough to be my father!" Emmett almost slipped, but remained composed.

"I am your father!" I leapt up onto the bed and chased him around. There was a beeping from my phone. Emmett and I leapt off the bed, looking sheepish as if the person could see us jumping around like idiots. I cheeked my phone.

_1 New Message from: Esme_

Huh. What was she up to? I opened it.

_Darling, slight change of plans. Get Emmett ready and bring him to the Castle. The trial is beginning early! Dmitri found us when we were hunting. See you soon. Love Esme_

"What's up, Doc?" Emmett asked.

"They changed the trial date. It's today," I sank down onto the floor. Emmett sat down next to me. A new message came in.

_1 New Message from: Aro_

I opened it, expecting the worst.

_Hey, why weren't you hunting? Anyhow, come to the trial! We changed it because we are out tomorrow. See ya soon buddy! Aro_

Stupid vampire royalty. Aro was a total lunatic, but he made the decisions. I could not believe it. Today, a maniac would decide if my son was going to live.

"Get dressed Emmett," I said softly. He ran to change. I stood up shakily. I was not ready for this. I was not ready to see my son's life be taken away from him. He had too much to live for. Emmett returned to the room, dressed for his own death. He looked terrified. He stood beside me, looking up at me as if it was the end of the world. It was the end of his world. I took his hand in my own.

"I promise nothing will happen to you, Son," I said quietly. He nodded. I grabbed the keys and left the room.


	8. The Beginning of the End

**The Beginning of the End**

(Carlisle POV)

As we stepped into the lobby of the hotel, I noticed the clouds outside. Good. We needed to get outside today. I was surprised it was not blinding sunlight. Aro really must have grown a fondness for Emmett, or such equality would be unattainable. I lead Emmett from the hotel. Who knew if any of us would return there? We had no belongings there, and if we lost Emmett- no. Do not think like that. We were going to keep Emmett after all. I was not ready for this, not today. How could I possibly prepare myself to enter the clock tower? To give up everything? We stopped to wait for cars to pass, keeping up our human charade. Emmett poked me.

"Two girls in the café over there are looking at you," he whispered so no one else could here. They would find that comment weird. Two Italian girls, a blonde and brunette, were staring at Emmett and me, giggling. I was surprised. Normally that happened when Emmett was full sized with American girls, but I had not expected this from a kid Emmett. Of course, no one can help but to love immortal children. The approached us quickly.

"_He's adorable_," the blonde said in quick Italian, beaming at me.

"_Thank you_," I replied in my own flawless Italian. She giggled.

"_I am Zola, and this is my friend, Katrina_," she indicated to her brunette friend, who beamed at me.

"_I am Carlisle, and this is my son, Emmett_," I pointed to Emmett with my free hand. He waved shyly, hiding a little behind me.

"_I knew it! You look alike_!" Zola smiled cheerily. I looked at Emmett, who was trying to blow one of his long dark curls off his face.

"_Really_?" I asked sceptically. They nodded enthusiastically.

"_You have the same colour eyes_," Katrina said lightly, "_And skin tone!_"

I smiled. That was true.

"_May we have a picture?_" Katrina asked. I nodded, a little surprised. Normally people had a little more pride than that, taking pictures of random attractive people. They beamed at us, and Zola picked up Emmett, while Katrina handed me a camera. Emmett giggled. I snapped a quick picture, and Katrina took back the camera. Zola put Emmett back into my arms. It felt weird, especially since I knew Emmett was twenty, but I shook it off.

"_Thank you_!" Zola smiled. Katrina winked, and took a picture of me. Emmett apparently had enough of this.

"_Daddy and I are going to pick up Momma_," Emmett said brightly in Italian. The girls did not bother to hide their disappointment.

"_Oh! Well, have fun_," Zola frowned, and they stepped aside to let us pass. We left quickly. Our thoughts quickly turned from Zola and Katrina to the end of Emmett.

"I am going to die soon, aren't I?" Emmett whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

"Never," I said avidly, and we looked at the clock tower looming overhead. I saw tiny figures there that were probably my family and the Volturi. In there, someone would decide whether Emmett was worthy of living. And I was supposed to let it happen? How could I do that to my own son? Watch his trial? What was I going to do? I took a few steps back and inhaled deeply. There was not much time. I wondered which direction I would take. To save my son, or to abide the law? Maybe all I could do for my son now was to take him away from here, away from where I knew he could die. What father wanted death for their son? I wondered what would happen to the others if I left. Would they be punished? I could almost see the rage of the Volturi. Would they hurt my Esme? What would she think of me, abandoning her? Would she understand what I had to do for Emmett? She would. She had wanted to take Emmett away, but I had stopped her. Would I ever forgive myself for leaving her? Never. I have to keep going. I just keep giving even though I feel like giving up. My poor family. I wondered what Alice saw for the future now. Was everything settling into place? I looked at Emmett. He was staring at the clock tower. He turned to me and I looked into his eyes. He did not see me as I saw me. I was a Guardian Angel to him, a God, more so now. So knowledgeable, and sure of myself. I know no fear; I will always do the right thing. The truth is far from that. How can you do the right thing when all the options hurt someone you love? He wants me to rescue him, I want to rescue him. I wish I could be whom Emmett saw me as being instead of the unsure self I was. He reached up and patted my face. I felt my face smile. Everything seemed to be a little clearer now. I could see what I needed to do. Just what everyone saw me as doing, the right thing. The hardest choice was which one. For my family, I have to keep hanging on even though my old heart is close to having enough of this. What about Emmett though? Did he have a future? Everything that will be is a reflection of my choice. What happens if they kill him? When he is gone, I hope we will all remember how happy he made us. I cannot let him die. I will not. I will give anything to keep his life from ending, even if it was everything I had. I prayed that he would understand. What would he think of running? He hated cowardice. Emmett was courage. Had everyone's decisions been made but mine? I knew what I wanted deep down in my heart.

"Promise nothing bad will happen?" he asked. I knew what I had to do. I would probably regret it, most likely, but it was for the greater good.


	9. Jasper's Sacrifice

**Jasper's Sacrifice**

(Carlisle POV)

I turned from the tower. I was going to run.

"Carlisle?" Alice's voice chirped. I turned. She was standing at the door.

"I saw what you are going to do, and I'm afraid I won't let Jasper die like that," she said roughly.

"Jasper dies?" Emmett exclaimed. Alice nodded. Emmett looked like he was in shock.

"Who else?" I asked.

"Just Jasper. Then we get away from them," Alice said quietly. Emmett turned back to me.

"I'm going in," he said darkly.

"What if you die?" I asked. It was inevitable.

"Better me than my brother," he growled. I nodded. Emmett would rather that. If anyone was going to be hurt, it was going to be Emmett, which is how he wanted it.

"Lead the way," I frowned. I knew I was going to give my life before Emmett gave his own. Alice made her vision face.

"What do you see?" I asked quickly.

"Oh- oh! Oh, God," Alice blinked out of her vision, and then touched my arm.

"What?" I asked, seeing the loving respect renewed for me in her eyes.

"I can't believe you would do that," she whispered. I smiled. I knew what she saw. Me demanding an exchange- my life for my son's own life.

"Anything for the family," I said. Alice blinked, and her vision face stuck her again.

"What do you see?" I asked. She blinked and looked at me.

"If you come in, why is Jasper still screaming?" she whispered. Only time would tell. We entered the tower. In the throne room, stood my family with Caius, Marcus, and Aro.

"Welcome," Caius nodded. I smiled lightly. Alice stood beside Jasper protectively. Edward took one look at Alice and she sighed. He raised his eyebrows. I set Emmett onto the floor. He took my hand and led me over to the family. I saw the brightness in Esme's eyes as she watched that. She was going to miss him. Emmett then let my hand drop, and went over to Rosalie. I put my arm around Esme. Rosalie picked Emmett up and hugged him tightly.

"Shall we get started?" Aro asked. We nodded in unison. He beamed at us. He was crazy.

"How are you today, Emmett?" he asked.

"A little bored," Emmett replied, "But whatever."

Aro laughed. Emmett beamed at him. If nothing else, Emmett liked all his new attention.

"Come along, Emmett," Aro said.

"I go too," Rosalie said automatically.

"Who are you to him?" Aro asked.

"No wonder they brought the trial forward, this could take forever," Emmett rolled his eyes. I laughed.

"Rosalie and Emmett are… mates," Esme offered. It was peculiar saying that, peculiar even thinking it.

"Well, alright then," Aro said, and Marcus indicated for them to follow him. As they left, I noticed Rosalie throw a worried glance to Esme. Then, they were gone.

"Now that that's settled," Aro produced a bottle from his robe, "Who wants it?"

We froze. Who wants to be the next in Aro's scheme? It did not look the same as Emmett, but it could be worse.

"Come on," Aro grinned at us, "Aren't you all here for him?"

We were silent. No one wants to give up his or her life. I considered this. Was this my final gift for Emmett? Was this my sacrifice Alice had foreseen?

"I'll do it," Jasper said, taking the bottle and uncapping it.

"Jasper, don't!" Alice cried.

"Please, Alice. It is the least I can do. Besides, worst it can do is turning me into me," Jasper smirked at his sarcasm and drank the bottle. Edward, Alice, and I knew what was coming. Jasper was going to scream. He sighed, and waited for the pain. With a quick grimace and yell, he was on the floor. He screamed and clutched his stomach. Alice was on the floor beside him. We all felt his pain now. Even Aro's face twisted with the pain. Jasper was writhing in agony, yelling in pain and everyone had gathered around him. Alice was shaking him hard, and he let out another scream, doubling over in pain. He continued to scream louder and louder. He then began shaking hard. Alice was screaming with him, and looking around helplessly. His eyes were wide with pain, and he tossed his head from side to side, straining his neck harder.

"HELP ME, PLEASE!" Jasper screamed. Jasper never asked for help. Ever. Alice turned to me. I watched Jasper shudder harder. He screamed louder, and struggled against whatever was in the drink, gripping his stomach in pain. Jasper then froze mid-scream, his eyes wide. He moaned loudly.

"God, that hurts," he groaned, rolling over to face Alice. He then writhed in pain again, the flash of blinding light glowed white around us, and then there was nothing. We looked at Jasper. Jasper squinted around.

"What happened to me?" he asked, then cleared his throat.

"What's wrong with my voice?" he asked again.

"Oh God!" Alice covered her face.

"Alice?" he asked. She turned from him, not breathing.

"What's wrong with all my senses?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing's wrong, everything's normal," Edward had almost covered his face.

"Huh?" Jasper looked confused.

"Jasper, you're human," I said, and he gasped.


End file.
